


The Seduction of Sam Winchester

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bunker Fluff, Fruit, M/M, Shower Sex, mild background Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin, in his defense, does not set out to fellate the banana. He’s gotten good at eating fruit casually. But Sam comes in the kitchen with his hair in a bun – a messy knotted bun – with little curls behind his ears and his tan is getting kind of ridiculous and the shirt he’s wearing just stretches over his chest and his nipples – </p><p>- Kevin accidentally fellates his banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Sam Winchester

Kevin used to be a morning person. He used to have the sort of rigid daily schedule that was – literally – planned to the minute. He used to enjoy the sense of security that discipline gave him. Then he became a prophet and his life – almost literally – went to Hell. It was kind of impossible to keep a regular schedule and get the daily recommended eight hours of sleep and five servings of fruits or vegetables when he was on the run, in hiding, translating a tablet, and/or in fear of his life. Take your pick. 

But things were settling down again. And oddly enough, falling into a routine. Sam, although still sick and weak from the trials, was getting better every day. And Castiel, despite being a cranky and confused human, was content to move in to the bunker with them. 

Kevin was pretty content too. He could move out. Try to find a regular job. Move on with his life. He could get his GED and go to college. But he was still living in the bunker. Falling in to a schedule. Laundry day on Wednesday. Pizza and movie night on Friday. Research and cataloguing from noon to five. Wake up every morning at six fifty sharp. 

The fact that he started rising early again had absolutely nothing to do with Sam Winchester. Who was getting back in shape by going for morning jogs at six thirty am. Which usually lasted until seven-o-five to seven fifteen. After which he always came in to the kitchen for a glass of water. In a tank top. And a pony tail. Sweaty. 

Yes. Kevin was getting back to a regular schedule waking up every morning at six fifty to brush his teeth and shuffle in to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and sit at the table and watch Sam stride in on his long legs and gulp down a glass of tap water. 

He was a morning person again.

-

Sitting at the table with his bowl of yogurt and strawberries, Kevin licked a dollop of yogurt off his thumb and sucked the rest off the end of a fat strawberry. They’d gone to a farmer’s market the other day. Sam actually found a farmer’s market that was forty minutes away and had taken Kevin to stock up. 

They were really good strawberries.

Sam jogged into the kitchen, bouncing and looking full of energy. He pulled a glass down and filled it with water, turning around to face Kevin. Still bouncing. Everything was bouncing. He was. Oh god Kevin could see it through the flimsy running shorts and –

-he didn’t realize that he’d stopped eating his strawberry holding it still in his mouth just sitting there at the table mesmerized and gawping like an idiot until Sam sputtered, spilling water down his shirt – already drenched in sweat and _clinging_ – and Kevin was going to die of embarrassment.

“Uh. Good strawberries?”

Biting into the berry, juice trickling down his wrist that Kevin licked up quickly before setting the stem aside, he mumbled around his mouthful, “Mm, sh’very g’d,” swallowing before really chewing the correct twenty times, he continued, “There’s plenty left in the fridge, you should try some.”

Sam – still bouncing – set his glass down and swiped a few strands of stray hair off his forehead. His cheeks were flushed pink from his jog. “That’s – uh – yeah ok I gotta go now but I’ll try some later.”

Sam usually made a bowl of yogurt and granola after his run and sat down to eat with Kevin. 

Interesting.

-

Anything can be treated like a scientific experiment so long as there is a hypothesis to prove, tests to run, and – most importantly – data is recorded and collected for comparison. This lends validity and objectivity to the experiment. Or at least, it’s supposed to. Maybe, an experiment involving fruit, Kevin’s mouth and Sam’s reactions is not a very dignified or respectable experiment. 

Kevin is still curious, however. 

So he makes a chart. Organizes all the fruit that they have available which he usually eats with his yogurt in the morning. After he gets up at exactly six fifty. 

Oh man he’s turning in to a stalker. 

There’s strawberries, grapes, apples, oranges, pineapple, pears, cherries. Kevin makes sure to put different produce on the grocery lists. In the name of scientific inquiry of course. 

He doesn’t necessarily set out to seduce Sam Winchester. That’s not the sort of thing that Kevin thinks he could ever really pull off. He’s never done that to anyone. No one’s ever done that to him. It’s awkward, at first, trying to eat a piece of fruit seductively. Until Kevin learns that just eating normally is what gets the best reaction. And fruits that are juicy. Those definitely get a reaction. 

Now, when he gets to the banana – which admittedly Kevin was worried might be kind of overkill, like, obvious much – he’s a bit nervous again. Because they’ve settled into a tentatively awkward routine of Sam coming back glistening with sweat and panting, sitting down at the table after a glass of water to have coffee and his own yogurt and granola, the two of them avoiding each other’s eyes and not talking while Kevin eats his fruit. 

The banana, it just feels like it will be a defining moment. 

Kevin, in his defense, does not set out to fellate the banana. He’s gotten good at eating fruit casually. But Sam comes in the kitchen with his hair in a bun – a messy knotted bun – with little curls behind his ears and his tan is getting kind of ridiculous and the shirt he’s wearing just stretches over his chest and his nipples – 

\- Kevin accidentally fellates his banana. He didn’t mean to shove the whole thing in his mouth. Honestly, he is not even experienced – at all – with the art of sucking cock. Which is why he kind of gags himself on his banana. He would pray to any angels out there to give him a merciful and swift death and take him away, but angels are dicks. 

So instead he’s left with most of a banana in his mouth trying to figure out if he should just choke it down or take it all the way out or what he should do when Sam, who has been watching this whole time, abandons his mostly full glass of water on the counter and flees. 

-

Kevin wasn’t really sure what to do. Or say. 

He couldn’t just blurt out what he was actually thinking. Like. Hey, I’m still kind of bitter about that year that Crowley kidnapped me but I escaped and was in desperate need of help and you were no where to be found but as soon as you needed me you were all up in my face and my life has been nothing but trouble since I met you and I know that a lot of it technically isn’t your fault but I still have the right to be pissed off that I’m nineteen and living in some secret society hideaway and things are really complicated okay but you’re really hot and I have not explored my sexuality enough for someone my age so we should have sex. Also, I’m a virgin. Also-also, if that’s your dick soft then I’m kind of scared to see it hard; it intimidates me.  

No, Kevin was not going to say any of that. So he figured he should try the banana again. Sure it had been kind of a disaster when Sam had run away. Only, Kevin was really curious about Sam’s reaction and ended up following him down the hall – after choking and swallowing half the banana – but Sam didn’t end up in his room he ended up in the bathroom with the shower running really loud. 

Suspicious. 

Kevin may be inexperienced, but he’s not stupid. 

-

“Dude, you two need to just fuck and get it over with.”

Kevin bit the tip of his banana off as Sam spit out a little water. Dean sauntered across the kitchen in a gray robe to grab the full coffee pot with an appreciative hum and pull down a mug. 

Sam swiped his chin on the back of his hand and glared. “What are you doing up so early?”

Dean pulled down a second cup and made it with a spoon of sugar, turning around and shrugging to say, “I told you about that car show today didn’t I?”

Sam set his empty water glass in the sink and made a cup of coffee, sitting at the table across from Kevin. He sat with one arm propped on the table, legs sprawled just a little too much. “Oh yeah, I remember. Hey, why wasn’t I invited to that, are you just going alone?”

Cas shuffled in to the kitchen in knee high rainbow socks, plaid boxers, and a fluffy purple sweater. It hurt just to look at him. Dean passed the sugared coffee mug over and Cas smiled as he cupped his hands around it and made his way to the table. 

Dean started getting cereal out. “I’m going with Cas, man.”

Sam frowned, “But, why can’t I come?”

“You wanna come?”

“Not really, I just -“

“We’re going on a date Sam, and as much as I value your friendship I would appreciate time alone with your brother,” Cas chimed in.

Sam blinked and looked wide eyed between the two of them. 

Kevin tried very hard not to roll his eyes. “You didn’t know they were in a relationship?”

“Since when?”

“Jesus, Sammy what the fuck, since Cas moved in here okay. Hey, back to original topic, are you two banging yet or just making eyes at each other over bananas. Which is disturbing and weird by the way. Keep that shit out of the kitchen.”

Cas, completely unfazed, slurped his hot coffee noisily. 

Sam, blushing furiously - and it was more than his work out blush, it totally was - went through about twenty facial expressions in under a minute. “We’re uh - we’re not, what does…. I mean, it’s not like that,” Sam finally looked straight at Kevin, “Is it?”

Kevin, banana forgotten, asked, “Is it what?”

“Is it like that?”

“Uh. If you want it to be.”

-

Apparently, that was the right answer. Or, a good enough one. 

Shower sex was totally a cliche. And didn’t seem very safe. But Sam was predictable and must have thought it was necessary to mask the noise, because they were not waiting for Cas and Dean to leave for their date. Maybe Sam was just used to masturbating in the shower and it was his go-to place. Weird, sure, but there was nothing normal about him. Or Kevin, for that matter.

Kevin had to admit the hot steam was relaxing. Sam crowded him up against the back of the shower wall away from the water spray about five seconds after they had both gotten in. The tile was cold but Kevin did not want to move an inch. Sam cradled his face in those massive hands and hunched over to kiss him, lips gentle and soft for a heartbeat before he just went wild. 

Kevin wasn’t sure what was going on. But he really really liked it. He tried to hold on and give as good as he got, but Sam was kissing up his jaw and down his neck, hands sliding wet over Kevin’s skin, fingers tangling in his hair, a tongue flicking at his ear, he was everywhere and Kevin had no idea how this was supposed to go. So his hands found Sam’s broad shoulders and he held on for dear life. 

Sam’s thigh pushed between his and slid up, hard muscled and lifting him up to his tip toes. As Kevin tried to find his balance, he found it was a lot better to hump Sam’s leg, strong hands on his waist holding him upright as he ground against Sam, hard cock slotting up along the dip of his hip. 

Maybe Kevin didn’t think enough about how this was going to work because he was basically riding Sam’s thigh and he barely came up to Sam’s chest. The good thing was that his nipples were right there, pert and his chest was so toned. Kevin leaned forward to lick the flat of his tongue right up along Sam’s chest and found he didn’t really want to stop. Sam’s breath hitched under him, body twitching, fingers curling tight into Kevin’s waist. He still tasted like sweat from his run because they didn’t even manage to rinse off when Sam slammed him against the wall. 

He’d just made his way to the other nipple, hands slipping down Sam’s shoulders to grip onto his biceps, when Sam was pulling away. Kevin followed, leaning forward, tipping up to bite at Sam’s collar bone. He groaned and tangled his fingers in Kevin’s hair, roughly pulling him back. Pink lips parted, tongue darting out in the corner of his mouth, Sam sank to his knees. 

Kevin swallowed thickly. Feet sliding on the smooth bath tub, Sam gripped his hips and pinned him back against the wall. Knelt there in front of him, licking his lips, hazel eyes wide as they stared up at him. Kevin threaded his fingers through Sam’s damp hair and worked out a few knots, tugging the ponytail out as he went. Sam angled his head over and pressed a kiss to the palm of Kevin’s hand, dragging his lips down to the wrist. 

It made him shiver, standing above Sam, looking at him like this bare and wanting and just giving himself to Kevin. Tracing down his jaw, Kevin asked quietly, “Please.”

He smirked, dimple cheeked and wickedly sweet, leaning forward and bypassing Kevin’s cock to kiss his stomach, bite into the soft flesh there and it had him jumping with a curse as he felt the shiver shock of it zip up his spine. Sam tortured him then, there was no other word for it, licking and sucking all over his belly and hips, nosing down to put his mouth on Kevin’s sac and kiss a ring around the base of his cock. 

Kevin tightened a hand in Sam’s long hair. “Fuck, seriously.”

Sam, keeping one hand on a hip holding Kevin still, stroked the other down to circle his cock loosely. “You’ve been teasing me for weeks.”

“Oh come on, like your running gear isn’t a tease.”

He huffed a “fair enough,” before closing his lips around the tip of Kevin’s cock. 

Whimpering, laying one hand over Sam’s on his own hip to squeeze - his hands were so much smaller and it was ridiculous that turned Kevin on somehow - he continued to comb through Sam’s hair harshly tugging out matted knots and trying to focus on anything else than that hot mouth sliding down his cock with one swift sure move. 

Toes scrunched and legs tense, Kevin shook where he stood and groaned as whatever it was Sam was doing inside his mouth with Kevin’s cock buried in there to the base. Lips stretched thin around him, eyes shut, skin flushed pink and wet with steam, Sam knelt in front of him. A thick arm curled behind his waist and tugged forward, Sam’s other hand moving down to jack himself off and somehow the sight of his arm muscles working to stroke his own cock as he swallowed Kevin down just did something. 

All the masturbation he had done in his life could not prepare him for the overwhelming feel of the wet heat of Sam’s mouth moving around him. Kevin came in his mouth without thinking twice, or once actually. Slumped against the shower wall, hands fallen limp against Sam’s shoulders, panting and still trembling, Kevin watched Sam lick his cock clean while he came all over the tub floor and Kevin’s feet. 

Kevin felt a little numb and tingly all over, knees weak, as Sam nuzzled against his belly before rising up to loom over him as usual. Sam smiled and brushed hair out of his eyes, hands lingering on Kevin’s waist. 

“So uh, is this weird?” Sam asked, “Between us, I mean, with the age difference.”

“Oh my god, I seduced you with a banana, I don’t think either of us are really that mature.”

-

Kevin made a habit of getting up at six fifty every morning still, and pretty soon he was waking up as early as six thirty in anticipation. He’d set on coffee for everyone, and sit down with a little fruit. They skipped the granola and yogurt. Sam would come back from his run and get a glass of water and share Kevin’s fruit. 

Then they’d shower. Together. And waste a lot of water. 

Dean and Cas were usually up between eight and nine. Dean had started making big breakfasts, so Sam and Kevin would wait to mooch. Kevin didn’t really notice that he and Sam had started gravitating towards each other - sitting closer, resting hands on each other’s thighs, eating off each other’s plates - until Dean once again made the observation and Cas confirmed it. 

They eventually just decided to move in to a room together. On the opposite end of the bunker from where Dean and Cas were. With it’s own private bathroom. 


End file.
